Let It Slide
by monkeygirl77
Summary: During the final battle Michael and Lucifer finally get a glimpse on what their war has done to the ones around them. The victims of the endless fighting are finally seen. Songfic: Let It Slide by Nikki Flores


**So I was kind of surprised how there isn't a lot of fics about how the whole war apocalypse thing has affected the host itself, the younger angels who were made into soldiers even if they never wanted to be. So I wrote one. **

**The song I used is: Let it slide by Nikki Flores and I got the lyrics from **

* * *

The war took its toll on everyone. The end had drawn near and yet neither of the two had noticed what their fights had done to their younger siblings. Never had and never would have until now. Michael knocked Lucifer to the ground, the one he had raised and who had become his best friend now turned enemy. Lucifer grunted at the impact and as his own weapon was torn from his grasp. He knew he had lost, he was going to be finished. He even saw Michael's sword go up, the flaming grace filled flames that the last time ha had seen left their mark. He closed his eyes as he saw the sword come down, but it never hit its intended target.

The icy blue eyes snapped open when he heard the sound of the flaming sword fall to the earth below them. The ground right beside him and he turned to look at Michael. The older of the two was frozen, frozen staring at something in the distance. His eyes wide and mouth slightly a gap.

As he stood Lucifer turned to see what it was that had frozen Heavens commander in such a state. There at the edge of the forest stood two beings. Twins no doubt by looking at the two hands grasped together. Younglings, barely old enough to be called that stood there staring back at them, quietly as if afraid to make a simply sound.

_I give you an inch and you take a mile_  
_You make mistakes that erase when you smile_  
_I'm starting to feel like it ain't alright_  
_How can you care if I don't cross your mind_

Judging by the look on Michael's face he had never really seen these two little ones. Their burnt wings and bruised arms from what looked like restraints that only could be found in Naomi's office. Tears tracks were a permanent feature on their faces that were too pale for normal fledglings.

Naomi went to far in her 'reteaching' it seemed and Michael had just now seen it. Lucifer couldn't help but wonder. What had their war done to those they were meant to raise and protect?

_Cause I Say you wanna talk but you just push me away  
Tell me your leaving when I want you to stay  
Never thought that loving you would hurt me this way  
But I'm the only one to blame_

Lucifer heard a rustling from behind him and he turned on the spot. A young girl. A young girl with flaming red wings and dark amber hair stood behind him. A hole where her heart and grace should have been. She stared at him with such love, even after all he had done, that it broke his heart.

She was so young and yet lost to the unforgiving nature of battle. But still looked at both him and Michael with such love and hope that it made him feel sick to his stomach.

The wind sang a tune around them all, a tune of sadness and yet held the note of forgiveness. Something they both felt that they both didn't deserve.

_Cause I'm always saying_

Beside the two twin burnt boys stood a being so familiar that it twisted painfully in both hearts and graces. Gabriel stood with the large hole in his chest where the sword that had ended his life at Lucifer's hand right in front of them. Lucifer fell to his knees and Michael took a deep breath. What had they done?

_It's okay, it's alright  
I put the pain away and let it slide  
I forgive and forget it  
And then you promise me I wont regret it  
But I do, it's not right  
Because I turn around and let it slide _

As the wind sang the song, words floating through the air and piercing the two living beings in the area more younglings and full grown seraphs showed up. A boy here, a girl there. Balthazar to the left, Raphael to the right. All victims of the fight that had escalated into a war. They never said anything or moved they just stood there. Burns here stab wounds there.

A fledgling sent to do a mission out of his age limit, Samandriel was his name, stood there in his wiener hut uniform and holes in his head. The war had sent him down to Earth and had gotten him caught and tortured. Naomi killed him.

_And I'm crazy for thinking  
That someday you'll change things when you keep on crossing the line_

It may not have been by their own hands, but they had killed the ones before them. They had died in something that they had let get out of hand.

Michael was guilty, and rightfully so he felt, that he was the reason that the ones who were supposed to bring laughter to the world were now lost forever because he had been a coward. Scared that their would be anther like Lucifer that he had forcibly turned little fun loving game playing fledglings into warriors before most of them even had their flight feathers.

_Something about you won't let me go  
Maybe it fear of being alone  
I, keep saying I'm gonna move on  
But it's so hard when your all that I know _

Nobody knew where an Angel went when they died, not even angels themselves knew that. But here before them stood the casualties of their war because they had no where else to go. Even after death they were still ready and waiting for battle.

Anna, in all that could only be her, stood beside a flower patch. Her once beautiful red hair now singed, and Michael once again felt guilty. Did he have to blow her apart?

_But I Say you wanna talk but you just push me away  
Tell me your leaving when I want you to stay  
Never thought that loving you would hurt me this way  
But I'm the only one to blame  
Cause I'm always saying _

Creatures came out of hiding. Some that weren't even angels. Demons, humans, vampires and werewolves. All fallen victim to their fighting. Beside a small navy blue winged fledgling stood a small werewolf boy, a cub with baby fluff and everything. He had scratches everywhere and held hand with a little vampire girl. To natural enemies, yet holding hands like that of brother and sister, friend and friend.

Humans, children and adult alike, that Lucifer recognized. Nick stood among them.

_It's okay, it's alright  
I put the pain away and let it slide  
I forgive and forget it  
And then you promise me I wont regret it  
But I do  
It's not right because I turn around and let it slide  
And I'm crazy for thinking that someday you'll change things  
When you keep on crossing the line_

Adam came out of the tree's next to Gabriel. He made Michael fall to his knees beside Lucifer. He had promised the boy that he would return to his mother after he had aided him and yet here he was. He promised protection and all he gave was death, again. But the boy looked so, so forgiving. Like he didn't blame him and couldn't be angry. He simply looked and after everything that Michael himself had put him through, the anger at his brother and at Dean had caused him to harm Adam in such ways during their time in the imprisoning cage that he didn't deserve the sorrow his was getting from the boys eyes.

_Boy I wish I didn't give in so easily  
Oh, I don't know what to do  
Cause I keep on feeding the flame  
When I should really be telling you we're through _

They all looked at them with pity when all they deserved was scorn and hate. They had killed them, their siblings and friends, the people they were sworn to protect and they had failed in the worst way possible. They had never stopped or even slowed down enough to see the damage that was actually being done, the ones they were truly hurting during their temper tantrum and now it was too late.

_It's okay, it's alright _  
_I put the pain away and let it slide _  
_I forgive and forget it _  
_And then you promise me I wont regret it _  
_But I do, it's not right _  
_Because I turn around and let it slide _  
_And I'm crazy for thinking _  
_That someday you'll change things when you keep on crossing the line _

* * *

**So its sad... I know... **


End file.
